How the Mighty Have Fallen
Story Chadwick, in his alien gorilla hybrid form, has broken into a lab, the regular guards for it defeated, as he punches through a wall. He scowls distastefully, as he pulls out an engine like device out of the wall. Chadwick: A warp engine, huh? Oh, how the mighty have fallen. I was once a king for the Forever Knights! But now, I have to resort to stealing for alien scum! Ryder: To be fair, they think you’re inferior to them, as well. Chadwick turns, as Ryder and Rook stand in the hole in the wall that Chadwick had made. Ryder: Considering that you’re a human alien hybrid, and that’s the Highbreed’s regular grunt soldiers. Chadwick: (Angry) I am not a grunt! How dare you insult the Forever King! Ryder: More like the has-been king. Chadwick charges at Ryder, who slaps down the Omnitrix. Spidermonkey leaps to the side, shooting a stream of web across the hole, creating a web wire that Chadwick trips over. He flips, as he lets the warp engine go, landing on his hands while grabbing the warp engine with his feet. He flips back over, as Rook fires blaster shots from the Proto-Tool. Chadwick: Vile alien! Spidermonkey: We know you’re vile! And pretty vain too! Chadwick charges at Rook, who morphs the Proto-Tool into a staff, deflecting Chadwick’s fist. Chadwick leaps into the air, breaking through the ceiling above him, making it onto the roof of the compound. He runs off, as Spidermonkey jumps and climbs up after him. He fires a web at Chadwick’s arm, as Spidermonkey tugs on it, pulling Chadwick back to him. Spidermonkey: Don’t you know it’s rude to leave without saying goodbye? Chadwick pulls on the web, Spidermonkey flying at him. Chadwick punches Spidermonkey, sending him flying. Rook comes through the hole, firing an energy net at Chadwick. Chadwick charges off, the net missing. Chadwick leaps off the roof, landing on top of a truck, which drives away. He throws the warp engine into the back of the truck, closing it. Rook: A DNAlien extraction team. Rook hops off the roof, heading towards the Proto-TRUK. Spidermonkey is hanging onto the underside of the truck, working to climb up the back. Spidermonkey: And they say that animals can live on the underside! That’s a scary place down there! Spidermonkey climbs up onto the roof with Chadwick, who roars at him. Chadwick: I will not be desecrated by a pitiful alien! Spidermonkey: Huh. So, do you just hate all pure aliens now, or do the hybrid ones like yourself still irk you? Chadwick charges Spidermonkey, as Spidermonkey slips between Chadwick’s legs, shooting webs at Chadwick’s foot. Chadwick tries to reach for Spidermonkey, as Spidermonkey climbs up Chadwick’s back. Chadwick reaches for his back, but to no avail. Spidermonkey: Want me to scratch your back while I’m here? Spidermonkey reverts, as he falls off Chadwick’s back. Chadwick grabs Ryder by the leg, tossing him off the truck, him soaring away. Ryder: Oh, man! Ryder lands on the hood of the Proto-TRUK, which is driving to catch up to the truck. Rook opens the sun roof, Ryder sliding into his seat. Rook: Were you successful? Ryder: Yep. Put the tracking device on the underside of the truck. Pull off. We’ll get them. End Scene The Proto-TRUK drives along the desert, spotting a military base in the distance. Ryder: No way. I recognize this place! Rook: You do? Ryder: Los Soledad. It was the sight of a time travel experiment, which succeeded if you ask the right person. Rook: Why would the DNAliens go here? What is so special about this location? Ryder takes a moment to think, then he realizes it. Ryder: Quartz. Lots of quartz. Other than that, I guess because it’s abandoned. They park right outside the wall of the base, as they get ready to go through a hole. They slip through, going through a cloaking field. The Los Soledad base is covered in snow, a large weather tower in the distance. A large archway is under construction as well. Ryder: Glad Ester’s not here. She’d be freezing. Rook: We need to move quietly. If we destroy that warp engine, we will delay their plans exponentially. Ryder: Right. Rook uses his grappling hook to pull them onto the roof, surveying the area. DNAliens are scouring the entire area, carrying supplies and moving equipment. Rook and Ryder stay low on the roof, as they make the leap to the next one, remaining undetected. Ryder: So, what are these guys working on? Rook: The Highbreed send an initial force to weaken the enemy by taking them over, then building a jump gate to summon a fleet that will destroy their target. Location wise, Earth is in the perfect location to initiate an attack on the entire galaxy. Ryder: Nothing ominous about that. We should be looking for a way to completely stop them, not just delay them. Rook: Perhaps Diagoneir would have the power needed to destroy the jump gate before it is completed. Ryder: I, I’ve learned not to use that one. We need a different plan. Maybe Upgrade or something. DNAlien: Intruder alert! Ryder and Rook look behind them, seeing a DNAlien there. The DNAliens below notice, as they stretch tentacles to pull themselves up, swarming to surround them. Ryder activates the Omnitrix, as Rook spins the Proto-Tool into a tonfa. Ryder: If they prefer the cold, let’s see how they handle Heatblast! Ryder slaps down the Omnitrix, transforming into Elaskimo. Elaskimo shivers instantly, rubbing his arms in a futile attempt to warm himself up. Elaskimo: E-e-e-e-e-ellllaskkkkkimo? Just m-m-m-my luck! DNAliens spit slime balls, as Rook and Elaskimo dodge and charge at their foes. Rook knocks a DNAlien away with the tonfa arm, as he morphs the Proto-Tool into a sword, slashing through slime balls. Elaskimo charges at a DNAlien, stretching his arm at it. However, it doesn’t stretch much farther than two arms length, it retracting harshly, as if cracking. Elaskimo: Agh! Ow! It’s t-t-too cold! Elaskimo’s body stiffens up, as he struggles to move his feet. Slime balls hit him from all around, being stuck in place, unable to move. Rook fights well through the hordes of DNAliens, but they all swarm him with Elaskimo defeated. They take him down, pinning him and separating him from the Proto-Tool. DNAlien: Take them to our leader. End Scene Ryder and Rook, both with their arms bound, are thrown to the feet of a Highbreed officer. Chadwick is standing in the corner, growling lowly. Highbreed: And what manner of inferior beings are these? DNAlien: The Omnitrix wielder, master. And his sidekick. Rook: Sidekick? Ryder: You do have that sidekick vibe to you. Highbreed: So, you’re the one who’s been causing all this trouble for our operations. In the long run, nothing you have done has really mattered, but you are a nuisance nonetheless. We plan to eliminate all inferior scum from the galaxy, meaning there is no point in letting you live. Chadwick: Yes, yes. You can destroy them all you like. But what about my pay? I wouldn't work for such a repulsive creature if that wasn’t an end result. Highbreed: You dare call me repulsive?! You, who are a hybrid degenerate, who is tainted in every aspect of the word?! Chadwick: I am not tainted! I am Chadwick, king of the Forever Knights! Highbreed: A lost and powerless king. Pond scum which is inferior to the purity of the Highbreed! Chadwick: Pond scum?! At least I’m not evolved from a plant! Highbreed: We are not descendants of plants! Chadwick: You could’ve fooled me, banana head. Highbreed: Enough! Guards! Take out the boisterous chimp! The DNAliens spit slime balls at Chadwick, who swats them away and pounces at the DNAliens. A few strikes, and all the DNAliens in the room are downed. Chadwick cracks his knuckles, motioning Highbreed to come at him. Chadwick: Come on. Unless you’re too scared to show how inferior you are. Highbreed: I’ll show you how inferior you really are! Highbreed charges at Chadwick, the two exchanging several blows. Ryder and Rook watch, and see that there was no one overlooking them. Ryder: Quick! Ryder and Rook sit up, the two facing away from each other. Rook tries to dial in the Omnitrix, Ryder getting impatient. Ryder: Don’t worry about picking any alien! Anything should be able to get me out of this. Rook pushes in the Omnitrix, transforming Ryder into Buzzshock. He slips out of the cuffs, and shocks Rook’s cuffs off. Buzzshock: Grab your gear! Buzzshock zooms off, locating the warp engine, frying it. He then locates the cloaking generator for the base, overloading that and causing it to explode as well. Rook retrieves his Proto-Tool, mounting it back on his shoulder as he runs after Buzzshock. Rook: Is there a plan now? Buzzshock: Get out of here! We get reinforcements, and come back another time! Chadwick tosses Highbreed across the base, him crashing through several buildings. Chadwick leaps through the air, coming to crash down into Highbreed. Highbreed catches Chadwick as he comes down, slamming him into the ground. Highbreed pounds on him several times, Chadwick catching on and kicking Highbreed away. Highbreed: Stubborn scum! This world will be so much better without you. Chadwick: Kill me if you can then! I have nothing left to lose! The DNAliens spit slime balls at Buzzshock and Rook, Buzzshock releasing electricity to repel them. Rook loads a pod into the Proto-Tool, firing the pod, it exploding by the DNAliens. They are blown away, as the two manage to make it through. Highbreed: No! Stop them! Stop, Chadwick stands and punches Highbreed, knocking him over. Highbreed groans and attacks Chadwick again, scratching him and pounding him down. Buzzshock and Rook make it outside the base, getting in the Proto-TRUK and taking off, the TRUK morphing into flight mode. Rook: It was convenient for Chadwick to get into a fight for us to make our escape. Buzzshock: Yeah. He’d hate it if we free him next time. Chadwick is strapped up, barely conscious. Highbreed stands over him, wielding a large axe. Highbreed: For your actions against the Highbreed, you are sentenced to death. Chadwick: Heh. Go ahead. At least I ensured your defeat. That Ryder will come back and ruin everything for you. Long live the Forever King! Characters * Ryder * Rook Villains * Chadwick (death) * Highbreed * DNAliens Aliens Used * Spidermonkey * Elaskimo (accidental transformation; intended alien was Heatblast) * Buzzshock Trivia * It's revealed that Kraaho can't stretch far when cold, hardening. This is based off the original Fantastic Four movie, where Dr. Doom super cooled Mr. Fantastic, hardening his body. * This episode is a combo of the canon episodes Undercover and Inside Man. * The title is a reference to Chadwick, who has fallen from the heights of being king. * Chadwick is the only member of the Forever Knights to appear in Ryder 10: Wanderer. 16 year Ryder Timeline Category:Episodes Category:Ryder 10 Category:Ryder 10: Highbreed Arc Category:Ryder 10: Forever Knights